Splinter alliance
A splinter alliance is an alliance created by a group of members who leave, or split away from, another alliance usually due to differences in opinions or philosophies. List of splinter alliances (Alliance family trees) Example *Main alliance **Splinter alliance **Defunct alliance A''' *Allied Coalition of International Defense (merged into Obsidian Entente) **The Trade Federation (2nd) ***The Mafia ****The Immortals '''C *Christian Coalition of Countries **CROWN (merged into Christian Coalition of Countries) **Green Old Party **Team JESUS (merged into Sans Pareil) *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations **United Sovereign Brothers *Confederacy of Independent States (+ Imperial Military Union) -> Confederacy of Imperial States **Iunctus (from CIS2) **The Ravyns (from CIS1) *Confederation of Organized Nations **Veritas Aequitas *Crimson Sun Empire (merged into United Purple Nations) **Avenguard Crusade D''' *Dark Nations Association **League of Extraordinary Nations ***Central Allied Territories (merged into Oronica) ****Oronica '''E *(AoB Confederation + Shadow Council) -> The Shadowhood (+ GAT-ITEC) -> Echelon **IYAOYAS (from Echelon) *Elite Nations Alliance -> New Horizon Network (merged into Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics) **Cyber Nations Combatants -> Distinguished Lords of Pridia (+ Imperial Blue Covenant) -> Global Order of Darkness F''' *Farkistan **TotalFarkistan (+ Coalition of Legendary Defence) -> The Phoenix Federation ***Poison Clan (from TPF) *Forces of Annihilation **FORCE '''G *Game informer Online Coalition **Meritocratic Union of Nations (merged into Gamer informer Online Coalition) **Viridian Entente (1st) ***The Brigade ***The Directorate -> Viridian Entente (2nd) ***Royal Dominion -> Viridian Entente (2nd) *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization **Order of Feudalistic Security ***Bushido *Global Organization for Liberty and Defense <- (Brotherhood of Soverign States + Cyber Nations Defense Initiative + Exion) **Purge *Grand Global Alliance **Coalition of Green/Dark/Defensive States ***Coalition of Legendary Defence (+ TotalFarkistan) -> The Phoenix Federation ****Poison Clan (from TPF) ***The Democratic Order *Green Protection Agency **Old Guard ***Genesis *Grey Council **Liberty and Life Commune **The Order Of The Black Rose H''' *HeroesOfGaming (1st) **Element -> The Dark Evolution ***HeroesOfGaming (2nd) ***Itova '''I *International Coalition of Socialist Nations (+ ICP) -> Socialist Workers Front **International Communist Party (+ ICSN)-> Socialist Workers Front ***Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations **Libertarian Socialist Federation L''' *League of Intelligent Humans **The Intelligentsia ***Browncoats ****Hegemony of Periphery States -> 57th Overlanders *****Federation of Unified Confederate Nations *League of Small Superpowers **Big Top Order *LUEnited Nations **Prism Protection Front '''M *Maroon Allied Guardians <- (Organized Nations of Superiority + Team Allied Guardians Alliance) **Maroon Defense Coalition (merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) **Organized Nations of Superiority -> Confederation Of Radical Elites -> The Dominion (merged into Monos Archein) ***Mighty Armed States of Honor **United Sovereign Nations ***Monos Archein ****Arrow of Chiron (merged into Monos Archein) ****Aurora Borealis ****Tuatha De Danann *Mostly Harmless Alliance **Argent **Wootsauce *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance <- (Multi Colored Coalition Force + Cross-X Alliance) **The Sweet Oblivion N''' *National Alliance for Arctic Countries **Blue Turtle Alliance -> The Aquatic Brotherhood ***The (First) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from TAB) -> Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies -> Xanadu (merged into The Galactic Republic) ****The (Second) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from SPAAA) (merged into The Centurion Brotherhood) *New Imperial Prussian Order **The German Empire ***The Sasori Initiative *New Polar Order **Commonwealth of International Nations *North Atlantic Treaty Organization **Zenith *Northern Treaty Organization -> Elitist Global Superstructure **The Confederacy -> Carpe Diem ***The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) *Novus Orbus (merged into Invicta) **Invicta ***Andromeda (merged into Virdian Entente) ***Meritokrati (merged into Invicta) *Nueva Vida **The Syndicate of New Sovereignty '''O *Order of Defensive Security **Confederacy of Spartan Republics -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **International Democratic Assembly -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **Stoners Reeking Havoc -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *Organization of Imperial Nations (merged into Greenland Republic) **Sparta ***Big Biz *OTF Alliance **The Real OTF -> 1 Touch Football *Overclockers UK **ICENI S''' *Senatus Populusque Romanus (merged into Alpha Orionis) **Alpha Orionis (merged into Ragnarok) *South Arctic Empire (merged into Mostly Harmless Alliance) **Nebula-X '''R *Ragnarok **Apocalypse **Ascended Republic of Elite States **Eclipse *Random Insanity Alliance **Otaku Revolution **RI Nation T''' *Tempest **SNAFU *The Axis **Prussian Federation -> Nordreich ***Norden Verein (from Nordreich) ***Western Imperium (from Nordreich) *The Centurion Brotherhood **Internet Superheroes *The Legion **Byzantine Empire **Kaleidoscope (merged into Purple Alliance of WIN) **Valhalla *The Oasis **New Order of Independence -> Carpe Diem ***Alliance of Neutral Armadas (merged into Mighty Armed States of Honor) ***The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) **Sentinels of Unity and Liberty -> Sons of Liberty in Defiance (merged into International Defense Coalition) ***Fear none Kill all (from SOLID) ***United Socialist Alliance (from SOLID) (merged into the International) **Tri-Color Federation *The Order of Light **Union of Democratic Communist States *The Order of the Paradox **Corporation of Educated Nations *The White Delegation **Crescent Moon Republic '''V *Vox Populi (2nd) **Cult of Justina **The Liquor Cabinet W *We Are Perth Army **Deck of Cards -> Fly Category:Terms used in cybernations